


Sugar Me

by RadicalEd12



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Co-workers, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, Explicit Language, Friendship, Loosely based on a true story, M/M, Song: Pour Some Sugar on Me (Def Leppard)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadicalEd12/pseuds/RadicalEd12
Summary: Zack, Sephiroth and Cloud go out for the night.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 10





	Sugar Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun little one-shot.

Zack sighed lazily as he shoved a pile of forms away. “Done, finally!” Cloud smirked at the raven. “I'm gonna go see what Sephiroth is up to; maybe we can go out tonight. With the way this week has gone, I’m in need of a drink. What about you, Cloud?” Cloud shook his head, “Nah, I really don’t like clubs or large groups of people…” Zack chuckled at his friend and elbowed him playfully. “C’mon Cloud, you have to shake loose every now and then. Just one night? Please?” Zack pouted. Cloud sighed and smiled. “Fine, just for you, Zack.” The soldier gasped excitedly. “Great! I’ll go get Sephiroth!”

Before Cloud knew it, Zack had already slammed down another shot. He sipped the rest of his Crown and Coke at the table quietly. Zack noticed and instantly ordered another drink for him. “About time you finished that, here’s another!” Cloud clinked his glass with Zack and Sephiroth. The club was mostly dead, considering it was a Wednesday night. “On me.” A man with a red ponytail slid a round of shots onto the table. “Aw Reno, you didn't have to!” Zack replied as he grabbed a shot. “Hey, try on of these.” He slid Cloud a shot. “What is it?” Zak waved his hand at him. “It’s a Royal Fuck bomb. Its really good.” They cheered and downed the shots. After a few more shots, Cloud finished off the last of his drink and crossed his arms. “No more for me, I’m feeling it already.” Sephiroth grinned and slid him another drink. Cloud sighed and glared at Sephiroth, who casually shrugged. “Can’t waste a free drink, now can you?” “Guess not…” Cloud sipped the drink.

“Give me your keys.” Zack gave Sephiroth a hurt puppy look. “I’m not that drunk.” Sephiroth shook his head. “I’m still driving.” He snatched the keys from Zack. They loaded up into the single cab truck and started their way home. Cloud leaned his head against the window. “I think I over did it tonight…” Zack giggled at his friend. “Yeah, you did drink a lot.” Cloud suddenly perked up and turned the volume up on the radio. “Hey I know this song!” He started to dance as much as his seat belt would let him. “Pour some sugar on me!” He turned to caress Zack’s face. “In the name of love!” Zack got excited and joined the blonde in singing. He ran a hand up Sephiroth’s thigh. “Pour some sugar on me! C’mon fire me up!” He quickly pecked a kiss on the annoyed man. Sephiroth rolled his eyes and gripped the steering wheel tightly. “I’m hot, sticky sweet, from my head to my feet!” Cloud twisted and ran his hands down his body. Zack gestured at Cloud with his finger to come closer. “You’ve got the peaches, I’ve got the cream. Cause I’m hot, sticky sweet from my head to my feet!” Cloud leaned across Zack. “Hey Sephiroth! Do you take sugar? One lump or two!?” Sephiroth pushed Cloud back to his side of the truck. “This is the last time I go out with you two.” Zack leaned on Sephiroth’s shoulder and ran his hand through silver hair. “Pour your sugar on me! Come get it!” He breathed into Sephiroth’s ear and nipped at it. “Zack!” Sephiroth shrugged him off his shoulder. “I am trying to get us back home in one piece!” Zack and Cloud giggled at him. “In the name of Love!” 

Zack jerked awake as his phone rang. He groggily sat up and grimaced as Sephiroth’s name appeared on the screen. “Shit…” He beeped the phone and answered. “Hello?” “Do you know what time it is?” Zack flinched at Sephiroth’s voice. “Uhm…” He ran a hand over his head. “Hang over time?” “It is ten AM in the morning. Where are you two at?” Zack stumbled off the couch and looked around. “Well I’m home…and Cloud is…” He pushed the bathroom door open and found the blonde asleep on the floor with his head resting on the toilet. “Dead looks like.” Zack nudged Cloud with his foot. Cloud stirred and opened his eyes. “Be here in no less than 20 minutes.” Sephiroth hung up on Zack. Cloud sat up and stretched. “What happened? Oh shit, what day is it? What time is it?” Cloud grabbed his phone, but it was dead. “That’s why I got the wake up call. C’mon, We are super late for work.” Zack helped Cloud up off the floor. “Oh wait…” Cloud went back to the toilet and started throwing up. Zack face palmed and giggled. “We are so screwed.”


End file.
